2127adfandomcom-20200215-history
Timeline
20th Century In the late 20th century, fascism began to rise up as a political ideology, especially in the west as a result of the Cold War. At the same time, leftism was on the rise, especially with younger generations. It is during this time that the Soviet Union falls, and the United States remains as the sole superpower of the world. 21st Century 2000's Several attacks on US soil prompted much fighting in the Middle East and South-West Asia on behalf of the western nations and "Islamic extremism". Anti-American ideologies pop up worldwide. 2010's * Leftism continues to rise up in the United States, particularly in the west and the northeast. Fascism continues to rise unabated, and in the year 2016, a fascist regime is voted in by conservatives. 2019 * A war between the United States and China prompts a short nuclear war, although most Chinese nuclear weapons never reached the mainland United States. Several hard-hit areas did included Anchorage, San Fransisco and Portland. * A treaty was signed on November 21st, 2019, ending the war. The United States loses superpower status as determined by most global observers. 2020's * The European Freeze begins. Climate change refugees from Europe pour into North America and southern Europe, primarily Canada and the United States. * Fascist government takes power in the UK. * Scotland is denied exit from the Union, and rebellion is suppressed by force. * Scottish republican-nationalist faction assassinates a prominent member of the royal family, spurring martial law. * Leftist organizations in London take hold of 1/4th of London. * The United States intervenes on the UK's behalf. The war turns in the favor of the US-UK forces. * Third English Civil War comes to an end. 2030's * Superhurricanes are now commonplace every summer and fall in the Atlantic. Construction of the Storm Surge Wall around New York City begins. * African Spring begins. Their overarching manifesto is the ceasing of all imperialist ventures in the African continent and the freewill of the African people. * Second Korean War begins, and ends with South Korean victory. Exodus of former North Korean sympathizers into China begins. 2040's * A revolution is sparked across much of the United States as an influx of leftist rebels from the UK and Europe arrive, stirring inspiration in US leftists. In the west, a short-lived Leninist faction takes control of California and Oregon as US forces travel east to deal with with suppressing the revolution in the northeast. * An unidentified liberal revolutionary group overthrows the Leninists, and establishes the Socialist Republic of New Albion, a homage to California's original name of "New Albion". * Leftists in New Albion are betrayed by the liberal government, and rounded up and locked up. 2050's * The United States is reduced to a rump state as they fail to hold onto midwestern states with their military refusing to fire upon citizens of their own nation. City-states, microstates and states all declare independence, until the remnants of the United States straddle the east and gulf coasts. * Texas declares independence as the Second Texas Republic. * Multiple addendum to NATO increase it's power, until its framework is nearly identical to the European Union, which is by now almost completely defunct as the UK, France, Spain, Italy, Germany and Poland have all left the Union. * NATO changes name to the North Atlantic Organization, citing a new Pan-National identity as cause for closer cooperation. Their ideology is nearly indistinguishable from outright fascism.